CoLu Week
by booklover1947
Summary: Welcome to the first year of CoLu week. Several days of the great paring Cobra/Lucy. Ratings may vary...
1. Chapter 1

**_CoLu Week_**

Welcome one and all, to the most wonderful seven days of my life.

CoLu Week is only _weeks_ away. Two and one day, to be exact. Honestly, I wish it would just hurry up.

I'm excited to read all the new stories of those participating and I hope that with all us authors, this paring will get the love it truly deserves.

Anyways, lets get on with it!

* * *

 _ **Dates:**_

CoLu Week will be taking place from **June 21st - June 27th.**

The prompts are as follows.

 **Day 1- _Language_**

 **Day 2- _Caged_**

 **Day 3- _Fairy Tale_**

 **Day 4- _Rumors_**

 **Day 5- _Glitter_**

 **Day 6- _Family_**

 **Day 7- _Journey_**

* * *

Well, that's about it. Oh yeah, little note. This story will be _Rated M_. The same as all my other CoLu stories.

 _ **booklover1947**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_CoLu Week_**

 ** _Day One: Language_**

* * *

The wind chime sung as the door beneath it opened. Brown eyes looked around the old bookshop, a warm smile gracing plump lips as shelves upon shelves of books were there to greet anyone who entered. In the back of the store, you could catch a glimpse of tables, all of them empty with the chairs pushed in, waiting for someone to sit down and read. The smell of paper was overwhelming, but not unwanted.

Lucy Heartfillia sighed happily as she looked around. Small steps were taken, leading her over to shelf in front of her. She giggled quietly as she brushed her fingertips along the spines of books. Her eyes darted from title to title, looking for anything that could be of interest. Anything that she found fascinating, was pulled from its spot slowly and placed into her arms.

As her small arms were filled, she practically danced over to one of the tables, sat the books down and went to another section. When she looked at the genre of this section, her smile blew wider than ever before. _'Ancient Languages.'_

Brown orbs flickered back and forth with excitement. It was as if she was a kid in a candy shop, and she just found her favorite sweet. She slid books out at rapid speed, filling her arms and returning just as fast.

Ever since she was young, she had been fascinated by old languages, no matter the tale. Before she could read, Lucy would follow her mother into the library and ask her to read the stories of people before their time. The first one her mother had picked out was from 2000 years ago. Instantly, she had fallen in love with them. When she learned to read, she had asked her mother to give her one of the books, only to become frustrated when she couldn't understand a lick. Layla had told her that it was the language used at the time. It was after that Lucy had begun learning how to translate. Soon enough, it had become almost like a second nature.

Working at the guild, she had figured that there would be some jobs where they need a translator. Sadly, Levy and her team usually took those. There were times where the bluenette would invite her but when Gajeel started tagging along, she didn't want to get in the way of... Whatever they had going on.

With all the jobs taken, Lucy had just about given up finding anything old. It wasn't until she had stumbled along a little bookshop called 'Beth's Books', this quaint abode, that she had found hope. Honestly, it had been a complete accident. After getting tired of Natsu and Gray's constant fights _,_ she had walked out, deciding to go around the town in hopes of cooling down. She had almost missed it, the shop hidden in between tow large buildings, but when she had entered, it felt like home. Lucy had browsed, almost giving up until she found it. The aisle. To say she had been excited would be the understatement of the century.

That had been almost three years ago and even now, she never got tired of reading the books, no matter how many times she already had. It was like being in her home again, listening to her mothers soft voice tell her off all the adventures people had been on or how dynasty's had ruled over the poor, making their lives almost unlivable. To Lucy, this was her little getaway, somewhere she was always welcome to come and just relax. No one else in the guild, that had quickly expanded after it had been activated again, knew about the place. She had no worries about disturbance, even the owner was rarely in the front.

Lucy placed the last book down and smiled at the stacks. She must have picked out about 100 books. Normally, she would get through about half of them with her gale-force glasses, but when it came to anything ancient, she liked to take her time reading the tomes, going over lines a few times to make sure she had every words translated. She knew it wouldn't be a problem to only finish one, she could always take some home or leave them on, what she had begun calling, her table and come back the next day. Though not often out, Beth was an understanding old woman, kind enough to know that Lucy would put them back in their original spots.

And so, she sat, curling up on the chair and taking the top book from her closest stack. When she opened the cover and read the first word, it was as if everything else had disappeared and she was seeing exactly what she was reading. It was times like this, when everything was totally silent, Lucy could _really_ dedicate herself to a book and get lost in it.

Hours flew by without her knowledge and when she closed the back cover, she finally noticed that it was dark out, the stars shining brightly. Shaking her head with a smile, Lucy got up and walked over to the shelf, placing the finished book back in its place. Running back over to the table, she took out a notepad and pencil from her bag, scribbling down a note to Beth. Once she finished, she glanced it over.

 _'Beth,_

 _I'll be back tomorrow!_

 _Lucy._

It was simple and short, but the blonde knew that the woman would know what she meant. She would come back tomorrow, bright and early, and lose herself again.

* * *

Lucy grinned brightly as the wind chime sounded from above her. Her eyes glanced around as they did every time she enter, but today she was slightly surprised. In one of the isles stood an old woman. Silver hair hung in a braid down her back, swaying as her arms moved back and forth between a cart and the shelf. Lucy's head tilted as a soft expression graced her face. She walked over and called out to the woman. "Beth!"

Beth turned, a startled look on her face before it was taken over by a smile. She placed the book in her hands back down on the cart and turned fully to the blonde. "Lucy, dear. How are you?"

"I'm fine, excited to continue with the books. Yourself?" Lucy asked, her hand falling on Beth's forearm. Lucy had to hand it to her, for a woman that was 68, she only looked to be in her early fifties. If it wasn't for her eyes, bright blue orbs that showed a lifetime of wisdom, you would simply think she was an average woman whom decided to dye her hair silver.

A mischievous glint passed in Beth's eyes and she chuckled quietly. "I'm great. In fact, I've had my two best customers come in today, which makes it even better."

Lucy took a moment. _Two_ best customers? As far as the Spirit Mage knew, she was the only person to come here, whether it be townsfolk or mage. _'Who else comes here?'_

As if hearing her thoughts, Beth smiled and turned back to her cart and shelves. "Ah, he is such a nice man. Handsome too. He comes in here from time to time, reading from the ancient section. When he couldn't find any of his usual's, he began reading the ones you had out on the table. It seems like you two share a common interest."

A blonde brow rose and Lucy went to her table when Beth made it clear that was all to report. Dumping her bag on the floor, Lucy scrutinized the table. There was, in fact, a chair out of place from the night before and some of her books were beginning to stack up where it was empty. She glared at the table as if it would answer all her questions, the most important being just _who_ was here. Apparently, the table took pity on her.

Half hidden under a book was a piece of white paper with ink on it. She practically dived over the table, reaching her arm out and snatching the note. She read it over and over, imprinting ever word into her mind.

 _Blondie,_

 _I didn't take you as the type to read things like this._

 _Seems I was wrong. Guess I'm going to have to take the time to get to know you._

 _-Cobra_

Lucy bit her lip, the corners of her mouth tugged up as she stared at the wall in front of her. Crumpling the paper in her fist, she grabbed her bag, the book, and went out the door, heading to the guild.

She walked a little faster than usual, not wanting to seem desperate, yet wanting to get there quick. A grin was bright on her face at the thought of the man who wrote the note. Cobra..

Months ago, he was released from prison on good behavior and the fact that he had been a huge help in the battle with the dragons. His first destination? Fairy Tail. It was to the shock of everyone when the doors swung open to reveal his face. He didn't even give us a chance to collect our thoughts about the fact that, _'Hey! I'm out of prison!'_. Nope, he went on to stump us even further by announcing that he would like to join the guild.

Lucy was the first one to come out of her stupor, cheering and welcoming him to their family. Ever since that day, they had a little… Flirtation going on. She wouldn't deny it, Cobra was an attractive male. Though his track record isn't the best, he had been getting better and that was all that mattered.

With the happy thought that _maybe he was finally doing something,_ Lucy pushed the guild doors open, looking around for maroon hair or a scarred face. Finding him in his usual dark corner of the guild, away from most of the bustle, she walked over.

She felt a shiver rack her body as his single violet eye slowly raked over her body. Rolling her eyes at her own reaction to him, she slid into the chair opposite, taking the tome from her bag and placing it on the table. Cobra barely spared it a glance, mostly staring at her with a smirk. "I see you got my note."

"Yeah. You know, I didn't take you for the type to read things like this." Lucy drawled, throwing his printed words back at him. "Though I suppose that's what happens when you don't really know a person."

Cobra hummed his agreement and his eye dipped down. At first, she thought that he was looking at the tome that was placed before her, but when she felt a small heat in her chest, she followed his eye. All the way down to her bust. _'Really?'_

His smirk widened and his eye stayed where it was. "What? I'm just getting to know you better. Well, your body."

Her brow rose as she tucked her arms under her breasts and leaned forward, knowing she was giving him an even better view. "My body, huh? Well, you could always take me to the storage room and _really_ get to know me." She was teasing him, nothing that had just left her mouth was the truth, not that she wouldn't mind him having his way with her. So when Cobra stood, grabbed her arm and started dragging her to the back of the guild, she blushed furiously.

Few people in the guild looked over at the pair as they made their way into the hall. Cobra led them down the small hallway, pausing and gripping the handle of a door while glancing back at Lucy with a grin. She didn't know what had happened to Cobra, or herself for that matter, but she wasn't complaining. So when Cobra looked at her, eye darkened and grin sexy as sin, she simply giggled coyly and shimmied herself in between the door and his body.

Licking her lips, Lucy's hand reached back and covered Cobra's. As they turned the knob together, she took her free hand, wrapped it around his neck and brought him down in a kiss. It was tentative at first, something that tested the waters so they knew if they wanted this. Soon it turned rough and they couldn't get enough of each other. Cobra pushed her back into the room, his hands trailing all over her body as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

Lucy's hands tangled themselves in his spiky hair and she hummed at the softness of it. She felt Cobra's hands on her hips, his thumbs brushing underneath her tank top and against her skin. The heat building in her lower stomach felt like it increased ten-fold and she was hyper aware of every inch of him. The way his hands were slowly traveling north, how he was pressed up against her and she could feel the hardness growing in his pants pressed up against her stomach, or the way his tongue invaded her mouth, dancing perfectly in sync with her own, making the area between her legs grow wetter and wetter.

Cobra finally reached her breasts and Lucy moaned against him as he fully cupped the large mounds. Her shirt had ridden up, only covering her bust. Lucy detached their mouths, ghosting her lips along his jaw and then latching onto his neck. Her tongue made random patterns while she sucked on the skin. When she pulled away, she took a moment to admire the angry red mark on his tanned skin, placing a quick kiss on it.

Just as she pulled away again, her top was pulled from her body and Cobra reached behind her, unclasping her bra with one hand and dropping the hot pink undergarment to the wood floor. She shivered, from both the air hitting her skin and the gaze Cobra placed on her. "Brown?"

An explosive red blush bloomed in Lucy's cheeks and her arm flew over her breasts, hiding her nipples from his view. She glared harshly at him, stuttering out a few words. "I-if you're g-g-going t-to make fun of them, d-don't look!" Cobra pouted at her words, grabbing her arm and tugging it away from her body.

"Don't hide for me. I was only making an observation." He growled, pressing against her even more. "Besides, I like them."

Lucy moaned as his hardened member pressed deliciously against her and his hands came back to her breasts, moving his thumb back and forth over her nipples. "Please.." He grinned in response to her obvious plea, one of his hands drifting to the double button of her shorts.

"Well," He drawled, his fingers quickly unbuttoning the first one. "Since you asked so nicely." And the last one was pushed through and the zipper pulled down. Just like that, Lucy stood bare to him, excluding a lacy, white thong, that didn't cover much in the first place. Cobra sucked in a breath through his teeth, the action causing a hiss to sound in the small room.

A bit of courage flaring in Lucy's chest, she smirked up at him, taking her hands from his hair and slid them over her own body, keeping them in place for a couple more seconds longer than necessary on her more prominent curves before hooking her thumbs in the sides of her underwear. Ever so slowly, she dragged them down, wiggling her hips back and forth for show. When they were at her ankles, she stepped out of them, kicking them to the side along with her shorts.

Cobra watched with rapt attention, feeling himself twitch when his eye laid on the small patch of golden curls above, what he could only imagine, was heaven. He groaned outwardly at the strain he was forced to suppress. Lucy looked at him with so much lust, it took all of his self-restraint not to just throw her up the wall that was _just behind her_ and plow into her with no other thought, and that was saying something considering how much self-restraint he had. Instead, he grinned, his hands crossing over each other and grabbing the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up slowly. He didn't think it was possible for him to feel so smug, but when he heard her thoughts pause, her breath stall and the quite mutter of 'Wow', he felt his ego fly higher than it had ever gone before.

Lucy watched the black fabric that covered his torso, go flying through her peripherals, to focused on the skin that was being bared to her, inch by devastating inch. Really though, when his shirt came off, havoc was put on her body, lighting up her insides, hotter that earlier. She admired his tanned, scarred and muscled skin with darkened eyes. Her orbs were quickly drawn to his hands, that drifted to the top of his pants, pushing the button through the hole and unzipping the zipper, not making any further movements and just letting the jeans rest on his trimmed hips.

She glanced up, looking at him from hooded eyes and long eyelashes. She stepped up to him, running her hands over his arms. She leaned her head in, ghosting her lips over the center of his chest. Lowering herself, she kissed down his chest, running her tongue down the center of his abs, giggling as she watched him tip his head back and let out a throaty groan.

Her knees hitting the wood floor, Lucy found herself eye-level with his crotch. She eyed the bulge that was prominent with the loose fabric. Her hands moved down, running her fingertips over each muscle on his torso before tucking her fingers into his underwear. With brown meeting violet, dainty hands tugged downward. Lucy was taken by surprise by the sheer _length_ of him, not to mention the girth. In her time, Lucy's had her fair share of lovers, enough to make her experienced, but not enough for people to say she slept around. Over all the men she has been with, Cobra had to be the biggest. "What? To big for such a small girl?" Cobra chuckled, taking in her expression of awe.

"Well, I wont deny that you're huge." Was all she muttered, her mouth watering at the sight of him proudly standing at attention. Her hand gripped his base, her palm not fully gripping the appendage. Her head moved forward, tongue flicking out and licking up the pre-cum that had leaked from his tip.

At the small flick of her little pink tongue, Cobra realized just how much he had been holding back. His stomach stirred with pleasure and his hand flew down, tangling into Lucy's blonde locks tightly. She moaned at the rough treatment, sucking the tip of his cock into her mouth. His hips jerked forward, shoving himself further into her mouth. He heard her chuckle and he growled, tightening the hand in her hair.

She whimpered and began bobbing her head. Her tongue danced along the bottom side of his length, swiping it under the head when she made it there. She kept her eyes on his face, watching as many different expressions passed his face, all of pleasure. Lucy felt giddy about the fact that she could bring a man to his knees with just her mouth, figuratively speaking. She had always like to be the one begging. His face strained, his hips twitching continuously.

Cobra growled, the feral sound bouncing around the room. He tipped his head forward, staring lustfully at the blonde with her head moving over his cock. Everyone thought that she was innocent, even he believed that, as her thoughts didn't betray anything, but apparently, they were all wrong. Lucy was showing him the little minx she was, and he fucking enjoyed it. That mouth of hers has more use than just yelling at her teammates.

He felt the first stirrings in his gut, his end coming quicker just by watching her. He fisted her hair, yanking upwards and watching as her eyes fluttered shut. The smell of her arousal surrounded him, blanketing over the room. He couldn't wait to delve between those mile-long legs of her and see if she tasted as good as she smelt.

Lucy felt his cock twitch in her mouth and worked her mouth harder. Right now, she would do anything for him to cum. She had lusted over this man for weeks and now that she had him where she wanted him, well let's just say she had _a lot_ of fantasies. Her hands crept up, one going to his base and the other to his hip. The hand on his cock worked in time with her mouth as the other helped push in deeper. Lucy grinned as best she could when Cobra looked down at her with a surprised expression. _'What? You thought I was that innocent?'_

"Y-Yeah, I did actually." Cobra shrugged, a tremble shooting through him. He was so goddamn close, it wasn't even funny. He could feel the tingle of his impending release, the sweat running down his neck, it was heavenly. Especially having the blonde goddess bring him there. "Fuck! Almost, almost."

With the light scrap of her teeth over his sensitive flesh, Cobra tipped his head back and let out the sexiest growl Lucy had ever heard in her life. She greedily swallowed every last spurt that came from him, moaning at the taste. "Damn," She muttered, pulling her mouth off of him, swiping a hand under her bottom lip and standing. "You taste fucking amazing."

Taking a deep breath to get a bit of bit bearings back, Cobra looked at her with mild amusement. "Aren't I supposed to be the one saying that?"

"Any other day? Yes. But right now," She looped her hands around his neck, putting her mouth against his ear. "I'm aching to have you buried inside me."

She giggled as his hands went to her ass, squeezing the two cheeks together as his mouth went to her neck, kissing the skin before mumbling against her. "I think I can do that." Cobra pushed her up against the wall, like he'd been imagining the entire time, and lifted her up, sitting himself right along her core. They both moaned at the feeling of being pressed together.

Getting impatient, Lucy reached down, grabbing his base and rubbing his tip along her entrance. She paused when she was nestled just outside of her, waiting for him to take the invitation, and he did, happily at that. With a swift snap of his hips, Cobra was engulfed in her soaking heat. He stayed still for a moment, letting her adjust to his size, before picking up a bruising pace that had her moaning out his name loudly.

Lucy felt like she was in heaven. It was like Cobra knew exactly where to hit and when to do it, like he already knew her body intimately. He had a rough pace, something that she thought suited him, and it was oh-so pleasing. She liked a guy that didn't hold back, didn't treat her like some breakable piece of glass, like a proper lady in bed. In reality, she wasn't that girl, she didn't want some slow-paced, lovemaking, vanilla guy. What she wanted was hard, rough, fast and unpredictable. A guy that would throw you up against the nearest surface and rock your world, make your legs feel like jelly. And that's exactly what Cobra was, exactly what she wanted.

Cobra was astounded by the woman in front of him as he listened to her thoughts. To him, it sounded like she never had the right fuck in her life, always treated the was she was raised, when she had broken away from that. It was obvious to him that she was never suited for that kind of life. Lucy was a girl that wanted to work for what she got, liked to get down in the dirt, and in her words, thrown up against any surface so she could get a great lay. She wanted that, and if he could give it to her, he would. With the way she was wrapped around him, squeezing him so good, he would do anything.

He had to admit, when he had first joined Fairy Tail, he believed she would hate him but when he got that stamp, she was the first to welcome him with open arms. Ever since, he had been attracted to the blonde, mostly for her body, and when they had started flirting, well he wasn't going to reject a good thing. Over time, he had come to like Lucy for more than her goods. He became interested in her brain, the way she could think about several things at once while having a conversation about an entire different topic. The way she would go into battle with so many strategies for any possible outcome. Cobra had slowly yet surely, started to _actually like_ the girl. So, when he had found out that she was the other 'best customer' at Beth's and that they shared another interest, he decided it was time to make his move. In the end, he knew it would be down to Lucy how it would end, and he thought it had ended up pretty good.

She watched as his eye went unfocused and his pace slowed a bit. She bit her lip as her release was put off, but she wasn't going to be that girl. She gave him a minute, it wasn't as if he had stopped completely anyways, to collect his thoughts. Soon, it became too much and she sighed, crashing her lips onto his. When she felt him start to kiss back and get back to his earlier pace, she pulled away. "What, _ahh,_ were you think, _Fuuuck!,_ thinking about?"

"Go on a date with me." Cobra blurted. He hadn't meant for it to come out but he didn't take it back either. In all honesty, he wanted to take her out, see if maybe, just maybe, they could be more than guild mates.

Lucy's eyes widened and she screamed out as her orgasm hit her. She went taut in his arms before her head dropped and a low moan came from her throat. Cobra cursed as she tightened almost painfully around him and came. His pace went erratic as he tipped over the edge for a second time. His legs gave out from under him and he slid the down slowly.

The sound of pants echoed in the room, their heartbeats deafening in their own ears as they came down from their high. Lucy took the time to absorb what Cobra had said. He had asked her out on a date, well it was more of an order, really. Still, she had to say, it was sweet. He was cold to everyone, not letting them in close, but Lucy had seen through all that and she knew that there was a nice man behind all of his walls. She had, over time, fallen for him, all of him. It amazed her that they had even gotten to this with Cobra taking the initiative, always thinking that she would have to be the one to make the first move. "Yes." She breathed.

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat at the cocky smirk the weaved its way onto Cobra's face. Honestly, the man was too fucking sexy for his own good and it was getting to her. She was quickly getting excited, once again, and it was by such a small thing. If the date they were going to go on turned out to be more, she wasn't sure she could handle it.

Cobra felt light at her answer, as if a weight that he hadn't noticed, had been lifted off his shoulders. His own words had surprised him but when she agreed, he didn't regret it. Lucy was a catch, everything a man wants his woman to be, the added, unknown side, just a plus.

He listened as she thought, his ego swelling at the thought that she couldn't handle it, handle him. Cobra wouldn't be surprised if they spent more time in the bedroom than in public, he had insane sex drive and was pretty sure Lucy wouldn't complain about it. Already he could feel himself hardening, getting ready for round two. It wasn't hard for him to get... Well, hard. The blonde was straddling his lap, core brushing over him while her breasts were practically in his face.

A gasp left Lucy's lips as she felt him getting hard. Still sensitive from what had only happened minutes ago, she moaned at the accidental brush of their lower regions. The fire that had begun to simmer, flared at the thought of having him plowing into her core, and she moaned, leaning down and attaching their lips.

 _'And to think it was just another day at the bookshop.'_

* * *

 _ **Day One of CoLu Week- Finished. Sadly.. But, there is still six more days to love!**_

 _ **So, how was it? Leave thoughts and comments in the reviews!**_

 _ **I have to say, this was my most awaited week ever, and that's saying a lot. I have to thank Dragon'sHost and Eien ni Touko for making this incredible 7 days of CoLu love. Love you two!**_

 _ **booklover1947**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CoLu Week**_

 _ **Day Two: Caged**_

* * *

It wasn't the first time it had happened. Though it wasn't something had happened often either. In the space of the year that Lucy and Cobra had been in a relationship, it had only happened a total of six times. She didn't know what to do the first time, making the mistake of waking him. Over time, she had learned and now she knew that no matter how much he struggled, no matter how much he clawed or thrashed, she was to hold on to him, and tightly. She also learned not to wake him, making that mistake once was enough for her. Even after knowing what to do, knowing that this was just something that happened, it still hurt.

Cobra lay between her legs, moving back and forth, throwing his arms up to defend himself or throwing punches. She ran her hands through his hair as she whispered words to the unconscious man. Tears dripped down her chin, landing on his bare shoulder. She didn't feel pity for him, she never did and told him so when he told her he didn't want it. Lucy only felt sadness. She knew what it was like, there were times where the same would happen to her and she would respond the same. There wasn't anything you could do about it, they both knew that. It was something that the two would have to live with. Nightmares didn't go away that easily.

So Lucy did what she could. She rocked them back and forth, ran her hands though his soft hair, wiped the sweat off his face, told him that she loved him. She wanted to do more than that, though. She wanted to be there with him, holding his hand in comfort, facing his demons together. But it was impossible, and she knew this. She had to let him sleep, had to let him go though the pain of his dream, she had to let him do it by himself, because that was all she could do. It didn't stop her from wishing that she could be there.

* * *

 _Thirty-four. That was when he lost track. Lost track of how many times the man would unleash his whip on his back, lost track of how many screams he would let loose. He had even lost track of the horrible pain that coursed through his body. Now, all Erik could feel was numbness. He no longer felt the leather hit his flesh, no longer heard his screams or the mans laughter at his pain, he no longer cared about the blood, his blood, that was creating a puddle around him. He no longer cared. Erik didn't care that he could die here. In fact, he wanted to. He didn't want to have to live through another day in this hell, a place that was so far from paradise that it shouldn't dare have the name._

 _Erik prayed for death._

 _Sadly, no one listened to the prayers of slaves. The numbness left, pushing the pain onto him all in one go, but he couldn't scream, his throat was already raw. He felt to weak to move, to breathe but when the man picked him up by the collar of his shirt, if you could even call it that, and 'escorted' him back to his work station, he knew that he would have to get back to work, less he wanted another beating._

 _He picked up the pickaxe and started digging. Tears streamed down his face at the unbearable pain it caused but there wasn't a thing he could do about it. The people around him gave him looks of pity, one man even tried to tell him to let him do it, but Erik only shook his head. He was mad. Mad that he had to be taken from his family, mad that he had to work for these pigs, mad that they beat him, mad that these people, these slaves, WOULDN'T STOP LOOKING AT HIM LIKE THAT!_

 _He had been born with magic and his parents had taught him how to use it, something that wasn't doing him any good right now. He could hear them, hear the way they thought he was a 'poor soul' or a 'sad sight'. It angered him beyond belief, so much so that he felt himself crack._

 _He was sick of it, of everything. Of this place, of these guards, of this work. He didn't want to feel anything any more, he wanted to be strong, strong enough that these assholes wouldn't look down on him anymore. They didn't have the right to think such things about him, didn't have the right to pity him. They were not his friends, he only had one friend. Cubellios, his snake, his best friend. That was all he needed, too!_

 _Erik felt a wall build up, something that he wasn't sure would ever come down. He didn't know how to explain it, all he knew was that he would not longer be hurt by these people. He finally got his wish. He didn't feel anything._

 _Even with this new wall though, it didn't stop the fear when they threw him in his shared cell. It didn't stop the thought that he might just be caged in here for the rest of his life._

* * *

A shaky breath left Lucy as Cobra's thrashing stopped. She felt a tiny bit of relief at that, but she was still worried. This usually happened, it wasn't his dream ending and giving him some peace, it was just a sign that it was changing, that he would be dreaming about another part of his life. Another terrible part.

With him calm, if even for a moment, she swooped down, placing a kiss on his lips. Never in her entire life has she felt so useless. Even when compared to her team, the three most destructive people she knew, had she felt this weak. She was the brains, something that wasn't always noticeable but very important. It didn't help her here though. She could run though plan after plan, strategy after strategy and nothing would work.

She leaned her head back and let the sob building up, come from her mouth. For once in her life, she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to help, she didn't know anything other than the fact that the love of her life needed her and she would do anything in her power to help. She knew that in times like these, she was needed most. _'Needed but useless.'_ She thought, staring up at the ceiling blankly.

"I love you, Cobra." She murmured. Mavis, did she love him, ever since she had first seen him. Out of all her boyfriends, or men that she had a crush on, Cobra was the only one to make her heart skip a beat by simply talking. His every action, his every word sent her heart into a frenzy. She had promised the day he said he loved her, that she would protect him with her all, she would help him in times of need. She didn't break her promises, her magic was based off of them. But when there was nothing she could do, she felt like she was breaking her promise, she felt like her very being was being ripped from her soul and shattered into a million pieces. "I love you."

* * *

 _Cobra. That was his name, that was what everyone knew him by. It was simple, a name that took part from his second magic and best friend. It was his wall. Erik had died in the Tower, or at least been blocked off. He wasn't that weak little boy that couldn't defend for himself. He was strong, powerful. Cobra was everything Erik wasn't._

 _If he was still that little boy, he would feel guilt, guilt because of the order to kill. If he was still that little boy, he would be terrified of Brain, the man whom had taken him and four others in, away from the place of pain, only to beat them when they fucked up. But he wasn't that little boy anymore, he wasn't bothered by guilt or fear, he was Cobra, a man who didn't really give a shit about anything._

 _At night, Cobra could hear Erik, hear him pounding on the imaginary door he was behind, screaming to let him out because he didn't want to be locked away anymore. Telling him that he had had enough of being caged in like a fucking bird. Humans were not to suffer like that, they were to be free unless they had done wrong. Erik hadn't done anything wrong, he was just a boy that had been taken from his home and sent to work as a slave, he was innocent._

 _Erik's screams haunted him. Memories of the Tower haunted him. All Cobra wanted to do was get away from it all, but when was a caged animal ever set free?_

* * *

Lucy gasped as Cobra shot up from her arms, hunching over and shaking. She bit her lip as her hand hesitantly reached out, placing it softly on his shoulder. She felt the tears come harder as his head whipped around to her, his eye wide and watery. She had to be strong for him now, she had to let him know that he was okay. So, with the best she could do, she smiled brightly at him, opening her arms to him. "You're okay, baby. It's all over now. You're here, with me. No one is going to hurt you."

She nearly broke when he hesitated. She knew that he was still thinking about his dream, she knew that the shit was frightened out of him but she also knew, that right now, she was of use and she wasn't about to let helping him go. "It's okay love. Don't be scared, I know you're there. Erik..." That was all it took and he was in her arms, his face between her breasts.

His body shook with the force of his sobs. It was something only Lucy got to see, something that was so out of character for him but she didn't mind. Whatever he needed, she would gladly give it to him. She shushed him, whispering sweet-nothings to him like a mother would a child. She would be strong for him because he was free now, he was with her. No matter how strong she was, the silent tears still fell from her eyes.

Cobra was so distraught, flashes of his dream coming and going with every tear that left his eye. This was the only time, when he had those dreams, Erik over took Cobra. The wall that had been built up, the second personality he had made to escape all the terror, it all came crashing down and he was just scared. Scared that the past would come back and he would be forced to be a slave again, forced to endure the beatings, forced back in the cage that he had always so desperately wanted to escape.

So, he did the only thing he could. He cried. He cried, every tear causing the pain to leave yet bring back images. It was a contradiction in itself, but it didn't matter, he just wanted the pain to go away. Ever so slowly, the wall built itself back up, Cobra herding his emotions back up and locking them in. Shivers still racked his body but he felt better. He was coming back to reality, he could feel Lucy running her hands through his hair, hear her telling him everything was going to be okay and that she loved him. Mostly, the thing that was becoming more and more clear to him, was her soul. He listened as it cried for him, broke into pieces at her thinking that she couldn't do anything for him.

He lifted his head from her breasts, looking at her face, heart breaking at the tears leaking from her eyes even though she was smiling at him. He leaned forward, attaching her lips, moving them against her still ones. When she finally responded, one arm left her waist, hand coming up to cup her cheek. They broke away, and he looked at her face, so close to his, her eyes closed and lips trembling. "I love you." He muttered, kissing her again.

Lucy felt light as those words left his lips. He had said them before, but Cobra wasn't one to go around and tell someone that all the time. He was closed off and didn't show affection easily, still, Lucy loved him. She loved him despite all his flaws, despite that he didn't always hug her or hold her hand. She loved every part of him, no matter how cold he came off. "I love you, too." She whispered as he tucked his head in her neck.

She knew by his tone and actions, that right now, Cobra felt guilty for what he had done. She knew why he felt that way, she felt the same when their positions were changed. Guilt overflowing your system because you had put your loved one through mental anguish. They both hated the fact that they have these dreams and worry the other, but what could you do? Dreams are wild and there is no control over them.

She herself, had nightmares close to Cobra's, though with a slight difference. She would be back at home in her mansion, locked away from civilization like a prisoner. Her memories would bring up her father, how he had been stone-cold and greedy. How, when she had gotten out of line, he would lock her in her room for hours, sometimes days, until she had 'learned her lesson'. She too, was caged in with no possible escape.

His torcher was beatings, hers was silence. His keepers were strangers, hers was her own father. He broke away with another side of himself and she by leaving the only place that was close to a home. Lucy will never, could never, know the pain Cobra had suffered as a child, they both knew that. What she did know was that though they had different pasts, they were relatively similar.

She had always though she was alone. She never told Fairy Tail of, exactly what, her father would do but when Cobra came along, she finally found someone to tell her fears. They had found freedom in each other, the freedom that they always wanted but could never have.

* * *

 _ **So.. Angst? I know, it was crappy but I swear I tried my hardest!**_

 _ **Leave any thoughts or comments in the reviews!**_

 _ **booklover1947**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CoLu Week**_

 _ **Day Three: Fairy Tale**_

* * *

The blanket was tugged up and over Lucy's body as she lay there, red-faced and panting. Cobra sighed as he felt the heat coming from his girlfriends body. She didn't get sick often, but when she did, she was bedridden for the entire time, the sickness leaving her weak and delusional. He brushed his hand over her forehead, moving sweat-soaked hair out of the way. He didn't mind taking care of her, for everything she did for him, she deserved it and he would do anything she wanted.

Lucy moaned as Cobra's cool hand hit her feverish skin. She felt the bed jump a bit as he laughed at her and she opened her eyes and glared at him. Well, she tried but her eyes wouldn't focus on his figure. The most she could make out was a blur. "Meanie." She whispered, whining as his hand left her. It was soon replaced by a cold cloth and she smiled, it trembled with the pure effort needed, but it was a smile nonetheless.

A pang of sadness hit him in the chest as he watched his usual bright and cheery girl so weak and tired. He had only seen her sick twice but he knew he didn't like what it did to her. She wasn't herself when she was like this, though no one ever was, it was worse. Raking a hand through his hair, Cobra laid down besides her, propping himself up in his elbow while his free hand brushed through her blonde tresses.

Lucy hummed as she moved closer to him, snuggling into his chest and draping an arm over his waist. He kissed the crown of her head, leaving his head there and taking in her scent, something that always calmed his worries. "Get some sleep, love. You need rest."

Too lazy to talk, Lucy hummed again. _'Tell me a story please?'_

Cobra paused momentarily, racking his brain for something to tell her. He was never good at this kind of a thing, but he sure as hell wasn't going to deny her. If his Lucy wanted a story, a story she would get. "Okay. Once upon a time..."

* * *

 _'Once upon a time, there lived a great and fruitful country. Though it was such a nice place, and all the people were kind, their ruler, King Jon, was a mean and cruel man, especially to his daughter, Princess Lucy._

 _The princess was beautiful, lusted after by all the men in her country. She had deep brown eyes, ones that many thought could see into the souls of all living beings. Long blonde hair that shone like the sun, was always pulled back into a braid that hung over her shoulder. Flowers were weaved for her crown, as that was all she would wear. When someone would ask why she wore flowers, she would respond, "I have no use for gold, it is something that can be ripped away with a snap of fingers. Nature, however, is something that is always there. It in itself is a beaut worth much more than money."_

 _On this day, the princess was dressed in a long white cloak, the hood over her head, hiding her face from view. On this day, she was adventuring her hometown, wanting to see how her villagers acted when they were not seeing her, but just another person. The princess would do this once a month, sneak out of her castle and just walk around. She enjoyed the freedom of not being cooped up in her home, forced to act like a doll._

 _She passed by many, speaking a 'hello' to all. She stopped by vendor carts, buying fresh fruit and anything else that caught her eye. When she looked up from apple that was in her hand, she saw the one thing she knew no money could buy. A man._

 _He was going down the dirt road, a slab of wood on his shoulder. Her breath was taken by him and she took advantage of her eyes being hidden. He was dressed in rags, his pants torn, holes upon holes in them. His upper body was for all to see as his shirt was tied around his waist. The princess was astounded by the amount of scars covering him. They went from large cuts to small scratches that went in all directions, covering his tanned skin with white._

 _She looked up to his face and was surprised when she found him looking right back at her with a single indigo eye, the other closed over by yet another scar. He had wild red hair that she ached to run her fingers through. His face angular, beautiful and jagged all at the same time. He was attractive and the princess couldn't help but blush at him. She then remembered that he was looking at her and she ducked her head down, tucking her chin to her chest as she rushed to pass him._

 _Princess Lucy held her breath as she brushed past him, letting it go in a whoosh as she thought she was free. She let go too quickly, because the next thing she knew, the man had his hand wrapped around her wrist and spinning her to face him. Startled, Lucy looked up at him as he brought his face down to her level. He came in close, and she believed he was going to kiss her, but instead, he moved his head to the side and placed his lips by her ear. "You know princess," He whispered. Lucy gave a gasp at the name. "Royalty shouldn't be out here with us commoners unless presented with her father."_

 _Lucy felt the first spark of anger make its way to her chest. Just who did this guy think he was? She could do anything she damn well pleased! "Such language coming from such a pristine woman? I'm shocked!" The man mocked. Lucy felt her jaw drop, she had not uttered a word and he thought she did. Surely he must be insane, hearing things? She sighed internally, guess even the attractive ones are not always all there. "You think I'm attractive? Why thank you, princess."_

 _Her attention was brought back to the man and once his words registered, she blushed. Hard. "I-I. I think no such thing!" She screeched, blushing harder when she felt the gaze of the passerby._

 _"Oh, but you did. I hear you." He said, pointing to his ears. It was then she noticed that his ears resembled that of a bat and she giggled, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. Though his words made no sense to the princess, she was intrigued by this mysterious man. She would deny it but she also felt lust. As a princess, she was no to bed anyone until marriage, where she would no doubt be giving her hand to an older man but, for once, she wouldn't mind going against the rules and bedding this man. If he wished, of course._

 _A smirk appeared on his face and his eye darkened. "Cobra And I don't believe I would mind at all."_

 _Lucy tipped her head to the side, a tendril of her blonde locks falling from her hood. "Pardon?"_

 _"My name is Cobra," He clarified. Lucy felt the name suited him quite nicely and she found that she loved the sound of it after rolling it around in her mind. "And I would love to bed you." He chuckled, hand coming up and tucking the loose strand behind her ear. Once again, she was stumped. It was as if he was reading her mind, and though she was terribly embarrassed, she smiled shyly at him, a mischievous glint in her eye. "I hear you." He growled, dragging her off for what, she could only guess, would be the best night of her life._

 _They had paused briefly at a woodwork shop where Cobra worked, and he passed the large slab of wood over to another, telling them that he was taking the rest of the day off. They hadn't made it far after leaving before Cobra had pushed her into an alley and up against the side of a building. She felt the breath leave her lugs in a whoosh when the wood met her back harshly. It had taken her by surprise, the roughness he had in his actions but Lucy also felt allured by it. The man was the epitome of hard, his body, voice, actions. He was the exact opposite of her and it was sexy._

 _Cobra gave her no time to gather her breath back before crashing his lips on hers, his hands already untying the bodice of her dress. Lucy let instinct take reign over her, kissing him back fiercely while her hands explored the hard planes of his chest. She felt every scar, how they were higher than the rest of his skin. She felt every muscle, her fingers taking great joy in running over them again and again._

 _Lucy felt her dress loosen the same time Cobra hitched her legs up and placed them around his waist, where she took great joy in locking her ankles together and pressing their lower halves together. Her lids lowered as a moan passed her lips from the friction. Lucy bucked her hips, rubbing herself along his already hard member. She was amazed for a moment, at the sheer size of him, and he was still wearing his pants. 'That large ego of his is totally fine with me now.' She thought, her nails digging into his shoulders as he lowered his head to her collarbone, nipping at the flesh there._

 _Cobra kissed down her throat, pausing at her collarbone and sucking on the skin there, smirking at the red mark he left behind. He then continued downwards, one hand leaving her ass to pull down the front of her dress and bare her breasts to his hungry gaze. He felt his mouth water at the sight and he couldn't resist diving down and taking a dusty pink nipple into his mouth._

* * *

Cobra stopped in the middle of his story to look down at the blonde head beside him. Her breaths had gotten deeper and slower, indicating sleep and he breathed a sigh of relief. For now, everything was well, his girlfriend was asleep, hopefully going to be better in the morning. That was for now, no doubt in the morning, she would yell at him about reading her story, telling him that 'Levy was supposed to be the first!'. He would most likely get a 'Lucy Kick', too, but he could live with that.

Getting up from the bed, he made his way over to her desk, looking over his shoulder to make sure she was completely asleep. When she didn't make any sign of waking anytime soon, he sat in the chair and picked up the new novel she was working on, intending on finishing the latest chapter.

 _'Poison and the Princess'._

Cobra didn't think anything fit them better.

* * *

 ** _Thoughts? Comments? Leave them down in the reviews!_**

 ** _Also, the fairytale in this is a little sneak preview of my next story that will be up shortly! If you liked it, and want to read it, let me know down in the reviews!_**

 ** _booklover1947_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CoLu Week**_

 _ **Day Four: Glitter**_

* * *

"Wow." That was the only word Lucy could muster as she stood back, along with all the other women of Fairy Tail, and gazed at the work they had done. There simply wasn't enough words to describe how amazing everything had turned out in such a short period of time. Hours and hours of non-stop work for three days had paid off. The guild hall, that was usually a complete disaster with things broken and people thrown across all surfaces, was decorated for a princess. "We did it." She breathed, smiling brightly and taking in every detail, making sure everything was in place.

The tables had been pushed away and were placed against the wall. Any chairs or benches were in two rows, an isle in between them. The rafters were decorated with soft lighting fixtures, mostly of white Christmas decorations, but that didn't matter right now. White roses grew up the pillars, courtesy of Droy. The isle had, after a large debate of whether it was worth it or not, a long white carpet that went from the doors all the way up to their makeshift alter. The alter was the simplest, only consisting of a podium that had flowers wrapped around it.

Tears formed at the corners of her eyes at the image of the perfect wedding. And perfect it was going to be. As the Maid-of-Honor, Lucy had taken the responsibility of making sure not a single hair was out of place for Mira's wedding. It was a little taxing, given that Macbeth had proposed only a week ago but Lucy loved the job she had given herself nonetheless.

Actually, everyone had been terribly surprised when he proposed, no one expected that Macbeth, the narcoleptic Illusion Mage, would get down on one knee and bring the entire female population of the guild to tears with his heartfelt words. Even though it wasn't expected, there wasn't a person that hadn't told them it was about time. The couple had been together for a little over two years and the love they held for each other was still growing.

Lucy had to admit, she was jealous of them. After having her eye on a guy since he had first joined the guild and giving many hints, he still hadn't asked her out. She was frustrated by the lack of interest Cobra showed her, so Lucy decided that for once, she was going to take the lead in things. She was sick and tired of waiting for Cobra to move in on her, and if she had to wait one more day looking at that sinful man, she was going to explode.

It was already planned, how she would tell him that she loved him, now all she had to do was wait for the moment to come and that would be that. There would be no going back after tomorrow, no taking back any words.

With a grin, Lucy left her train of thought alone and turned around, smiling at the women behind her. "It's perfect. Now, let's all go home and get some well deserved rest before the big day!"

* * *

"Ow! Mira! Stop fucking moving!"

"Sorry Lucy!"

Lucy sighed, gripping Mira's shoulders and turning her back around. She grabbed the strings again, pulling at them to tighten the bodice of the gown. The woman was a mess of nerves and because of that, she would not stop flailing her arms about, leaving Lucy to deal with a few elbows to the chest. She couldn't blame her though, it was an important day for the Take-Over Mage and anyone in her position would be at least a little nervous.

"There, finished." She whispered, allowing Mira to turn around. A gasp left her lips and her hands shot up to her mouth to cover it, tears already brimming in her eyes. The barmaid looked beautiful, more beautiful than she had ever been in her modeling pictures. "It's, it's perfect."

And it was. The black gown fit every curve of her body, the tight sweetheart neckline showing off her chest and her small waistline before flaring out at her hips. The train dragged behind her and it looked like she was walking over an abyss. Words couldn't describe the beauty that was Mira at the moment, the only thing that was even close was, goddess. She reminded Lucy of her mother in that moment.

Mira blushed at the compliment, rushing over and giving Lucy a hug. The blonde was like a little sister to her, and it made her lighthearted at her meaningful words. "Thank you Lucy." She said, pulling away from her, but not without placing a kiss on her cheek. "Now," She started, glancing at the clock. "You better get ready too!"

* * *

"You may kiss the bride!"

Cheers exploded in the guild as the couples lips met. Lucy stood behind the couple, laughing and giving out a few whistles. Her eyes glanced up at the ceiling for a moment before returning to the couple. A devious grin lifted her lips and she made eye-contact with Jet. The man nodded, shuffling away from the crowd. _'This is going to be amazing!'_

"What's going to be amazing?"

Lucy's eyes widened at the rough voice that came from beside her. She looked over, finding Cobra staring down at her with his one eye intensely and found her body respond to his gaze. Clamping down on the urge to drag him into one of the back rooms, she smiled up and him. "Just wait." She giggled.

The couple had parted from their lip lock and were now securely in each others arms, whispering sweet words back and forth. Cobra nearly got sick at the cuteness of it all. Hell, he wouldn't have even been there if it wasn't for Macbeth asking him to be the Best Man and not so subtly telling him a certain girl was the Maid of Honor.

Cobra wasn't stupid, he picked up on the hints Lucy sent him but he never acted on them. She was the Light of the Fairies and he was a criminal and nothing was going to change the fact that she had to move one and get over him. His past was filled with bloodshed and hers of kindness. They were complete opposites and he didn't deserve her in the slightest. Yet, even though he told himself that nothing good would ever come out of it, he still found himself watching her, falling for her.

"Now!" Lucy yelled. Cobra shook his head and looked down at her, confused. That was when he noticed it. A glimmer in the middle of air that really shouldn't have been there. It took him all of two seconds to realize what was happening and to also be covered with glitter, along with everyone else in the guild.

Lucy laughed at the shocked look on everyone's faces, not bothered by the fact that she too, was covered. Another voice joined hers and Lucy looked over to Mira, finding her laughing her ass off at her new husband whom looked ready to murder her. Lucy waved happily over to the angered man before looking back up at Cobra.

She almost cooed at the sight of him shining in the light. He had to be the most adorable thing in the entire world right now with his scowl. Lucy grinned widely, chuckles still coming from her mouth before she reached up and grabbed ahold of his tie, yanking him down and kissing him. She hadn't planned it to go like this, but she couldn't resist the urge anymore, he was just too damn cute!

* * *

 _ **Well, that's the best you're going to get out of me today. Sorry! I'm not exactly good at some of these prompts so what I write is the best I can come up with.**_

 _ **Again, sorry!**_

 _ **booklover1947**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_CoLu Week_**

 ** _Day Five: Rumors_**

* * *

There were rumors about the place, rumors Lucy didn't necessary believe. She didn't like to believe in town-talk, as some called it, because it was really just making an assumption or judging and she didn't really like to do either.

She had taken a job request, one that was supposed to be for her team as well but ended up solo for reasons she'd really _not_ like to think of again. Just the sounds that were coming from all of their places were enough to make her hightail it out of there. The job was easy, something she believed she could do by herself. Really it didn't matter anymore because she was already here and alone.

She was to scout an old building that people had claimed was haunted as they heard footsteps, breaking glass and, believe it or not, cursing. Only cursing. It had taken some self-control for Lucy not to laugh at the client when he said that with a look of pure terror on his face. Still, she had agreed to do the job with a smile, as the pay was actually quite high. A reward of 120,000J? Like she would ever turn that down, she had to make a living here. Even if it was off of childish sounding jobs.

So here she is, in the middle of the night and somewhere in the forest, staring up at a building that looked like it should have been torn down _eras_ ago. It must have gone up about ten stories at it's prime but now, it reached a total of two and a half. The rest of the structure laying in decaying rubble all around. Windows were shattered and the front door was hanging off by only one hinge. She was kind of scared to open it, thinking that the thing would fall on her and by the looks of it, she would be like a bug under someone's shoe.

However, she had a job to do and a promise to keep, and Celestial Mages never break their promises. She maneuvered around the rubble, her foot only getting caught once or twice before she finally made it to the door. She grasped the handle turning it and pushing, waiting for an eerie creak to scare the shit out of her. Instead, the door stayed in place, not moving an inch. Lucy huffed, leaning against it. When it had yet to move, still, she put all her body weight on hit. A silent scream left her lips when it swung open without any further protest.

She stumbled in, only staying upright because of the death grip she had on the handle. She regained her breath from the fright and looked up. Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. She assumed she had stumbled in on a lobby. A desk was over in the far corner, broken in half. _'Right in the center.'_ Two couches sat opposite each other in the middle of the room, one torn to shreds and the other in pretty good condition. Along the wall farthest from her were three doors, only one actually having a door on it. To her right, not far off, was a staircase to which she could only guess, was the second floor.

Deciding to investigate, Lucy walked over to the doors, popping her head in. She shrugged when she found them all empty except for a small table in the third room. She wandered over to the desk, checking to see if there was anything lying around. Old documents were scattered, stepped on and ripped but to her great joy and itching curiosity, the drawers were still in the desk. Her hand was an inch away from the first one before she hesitated. What if there was a skull lying there, waiting for some innocent person to open it and leave the place to tell the town? Or worse! What if there were... _Spiders._ Lucy shivered at the very thought of the hairy eight-legged, eight-eyed things. They scared the shit out of her more than anything but Lucy had always gotten her nose into things that were none of her business. "Fuck it." She whispered, grabbing the handle and tugging the drawer open. She jumped back when it flew open, making sure that _if_ there were any spiders, she wouldn't get attacked. She opened one of her scrunched eyes when nothing latched on to her and tried to kill her. Seeing nothing running around, she opened the other while taking small steps forward.

The stench hit her first, nearly making her fall off her feet. She scowled as she placed it and when she looked inside, she found her guess correct. Bottles upon bottles of beer were laying there and whatever few drops hadn't left them had molded over. "Great. Fucking rotten beer." She lifted her foot and pushed the drawer closed. No way was she going to look in the others, they most likely held the exact same thing. With a final glance around the room, she went to the stairs and started her way up. She had just gotten her full weight on the first step when she knew, she just fucking knew, that this hike was going to be hell. Why? Because just as she lifted her foot to go on the second one, the floorboards creaked and she barely got away without getting her foot stuck. With a deep breath, she bolted up the stairs, narrowly missing holes and ones that had already lost the entire top.

Her hand went to the wall beside her as she got to the top, panting for breath. She glanced over her shoulder and gave a sigh of relief that she had made it up those. They looked ready to cave in and she bet that if she had of eaten that piece of cake on the train, they would have. "Thank gods for me bring broke."

Straightening herself, Lucy pulled down her belly top that had ridden up under her breasts during her little workout. Nodding when she looked down and saw it in its rightful place, she walked down the hall she had entered. There were only two doors, one on each side, and another staircase at the end of the hall. Thinking it would be best if she took a breather from stairs for a few minutes, Lucy went to the door on the right. She opened it fairly easily, the object only groaning in protest to its use but it opened all the same. It was a small room with a small bed shoved up against the wall and glass all over the stained carpet. Papers were everywhere, some lying on the bed, pinned up to the walls, crushed into balls on the floor. It was a familiar sight, Lucy having done the same when she had writers block and nothing seemed to work out. She crouched down and picked up the closets paper to her, unfurling it and smoothing it over on her thigh. The words were a little difficult to make out from its previous state and the fact that whoever wrote it didn't have the best penmanship, but she could make it out all the same.

 _'I got out. Finally. I was sick of always being in that place, the walls seeming like they were always closing in on me but never killing me. I had to get out or I would have gone insane. I can't say that my time in the Hellbox was a complete waste. I had time, lots and lots of time, to think about every little thing I had ever done in my life. Most of it, I still enjoyed. Things like watching their faces or tearing them apart. Those things I will never forget, they still send pleasured shivers down my spine. There are other things, though, that bother me. Things that should be irrelevant and useless are stuck in my head. For one, her tears.'_

The rest was scribbled out with marker, making it impossible to read it. Lucy shook her head and stood back up, letting the paper drop and flutter to the ground. She went to the bed and sat down, picking up one of the two pieces and reading it.

 _'Her eyes haunt me. Every moment, whether I'm awake or asleep. The brown depths that were, when I first saw her so alive. The second time, I had been one to help make them so dead. It was after that incident, I realized that I never wanted to see them like that again. Shocking, no? An evil man such as myself wanting nothing other than to keep her fire burning. I had fallen in love, something I knew, and know, the I will never deserve. And I definitely don't deserve hers. She is like a light and I am dark. So dark that I have no hope of illumination. I've known that since_ he _died and I thought I was okay with that. I was okay with that but she had to go and change everything. She had to come along with her beautiful everything and fuck me over. But what am I worrying about? It's not like I'll ever see her again.'_

The man was in a one-sided infatuation, huh? Picking up the other sheet, Lucy squinted. The writing was darker and thicker, as if it had been written with anger.

 _'Haunted, ha! The idiots of this town astound me. Honestly, if they actually came in here and saw for themselves what it was, they wouldn't have been so scared. God, it's just me! Me and, with a little something extra added, liquor! I'm fucking drunk all the time, they could deal with me themselves!'_

"The fuck?" Lucy mumbled, standing and throwing the paper down on the bed. So she was right, the place wasn't haunted. It was just some heartbroken guy who is drinking his sorrows away. Wow. Shaking her head, she went out of the room and into the one opposite.

The door was already half open so with a gentle push, it swung the rest of the way. She took a step in, looking around. Empty. As she went to turn around, she felt something on her boot. "MOTHERFUCKING JESUS!" She screamed. Sitting on her boot was a rat. A big brown rat that had yellow chompers sticking out of it's mouth and beady black eyes that seemed to see right through her. Kicking it off of her, Lucy sprinted out of the room. She hated those things almost as much as spiders.

Lucy ran to the end of the hallway and up the stairs that, surprisingly, all in tact. Fresh air hit her and she took a deep breath of it when she reached the top. Just as seen from outside, half of the floor was gone and the night sky was in full view above. The clouds had left, giving her a good view of the stars. They always helped calm her, and right now was no different. Within seconds, she felt her heart stop pounding against her ribs and her hands stop shaking. A content hum left her as she bathed in their light. "Thanks you guys."

She didn't know how long she stayed there, just breathing. Hours could pass and she wouldn't even notice. She didn't get that long when a smash came from downstairs, the sound disrupting her silence and scaring her. Her head turned and she looked over her shoulder. _'What was that?'_ Spinning on her heel, Lucy made the slow decent down, eyes darting to and fro. _'Second level: Clear.'_ That only left the lobby. Her hand went to the wall as she made her way down the worst staircase she had ever met, hoping that nothing would give away her being there to who, or what, was below. She began internally talking to the stairs, something she did regularly when she wanted an inanimate object to work with her.

Luck must have been on her side because she made it all the way down, not even a single creak leaving the wood. Absentmindedly nodding to the case, she pressed her back to the wall. Shuffling met her ears. Her brows furrowed for a moment before the letter came back to her. It was probably that man! Rolling her eyes at herself for thinking, even for only a second, that the rumors might have been true, Lucy pushed off the wall and confidently strode forward into the lobby. She was going to come off as strong and get the man to leave the place, and stop him from scaring all the locals.

That all went down the drain when she tripped on a loose floorboard.

The sound of her body hitting the ground overpowered her pained moan. The shuffling stopped and Lucy peeled her face off the floor. Right in front of her were a pair of black boots. Her eyes trailed up over the mans body and found her brain latching onto the fact that he was only wearing jeans. A tanned torso was the next thing to enter her field of vision. _'His muscles and is that... Is that a happy trail?! Kill me and I'll die happy.'_ The guy had his arms crossed over his naked chest and it took her only a few seconds to realize that the guy stood with authority and power. Who ever he was, he was strong. "I am."

Her eyes left his body and darted to his face. Wild maroon hair, pointy ears, scar going over his right eye while the other looked down at her down at her darkly, changing the violet to almost black. "Cobra?" She asked, stunned.

The man grinned, bending down and hoisting her up to her feet. "I still like it better when your screaming it out."

Lucy smacked his chest, scowl set on her features. "What the absolute fuck?! I haven't seen you in a month and _this_ is where you've been?!" Oh, he was so going to get it. The guy had taken off for a 'mission' a month ago, saying he was going to be gone awhile and she finds him here? "Why aren't you home? Why here? Are-" Her throat closed up and tears blurred her vision. _'Are you ch-cheating on me?'_

Cobra's eye went wide and his shook his head frantically. "NO! No. I.." He turned his head away and bit his lip. How was he supposed to tell her that he'd been staying here to do local jobs? Just so he could by a rock..

"Erik?"

"I've been... Jobs around... Surprise you."

Lucy leaned forward, straining her ears trying to pick up what he was saying. His cheeks were tinted a light pink and his hand was scratching the back of his neck awkwardly as he looked at the ground What ever he said was obviously embarrassing the poor guy. Why did she even think he was cheating on her? The guy was too much of a sweetheart.

"I am fucking not!" He growled, face getting darker.

Lucy stepped up to him, pushing her body flush against his. Arms wrapped around her right away and she leaned her head on his chest. "Yes you are. Now," She looked into his eye. "What did you say before? I couldn't hear you."

"I was trying to surprise you."

"Well love, you did a good job." She giggled, leaning up and pecking his lips. "You know what else you can do a good job at?"

A feral grin fell on his lips and Cobra lifted her bridal style, carrying her up the stairs. "Oh, I have a pretty good fucking idea."

* * *

The next morning, Lucy left the town with a permanent blush on her cheeks. While she had managed to get rid of the cursing 'ghost' that turned out to be her boyfriend, her client had told her that there had been screams of terror coming from the forest. Lucy didn't have the guts to tell them that they hadn't been of fear, but pleasure. In the end, she had left with no reward and an even bigger rumor around the place. Good thing was she had also left with her man by her side, who hadn't stopped smirking the entire time.

* * *

 _ **Holy shit! I did it! Weeks upon weeks spent thinking of something to write for this prompt and I just figured it out an hour before today, so don't mind the suckage.**_

 _ **Anyways, because this was written so quickly, it no doubt sucks. Leave any thoughts or comments in the reviews!**_

 _ **booklover1947**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**CoLu Week**_

 _ **Day Six: Family**_

* * *

Cobra lay on his back, staring up at the stars his mate loved so much. He ached to be back by her side but knew that it might be awhile until he was there. There had been a job, asking for him, specifically. He had immediately refused but after Lucy telling him that it was more than likely very important, he accepted, though hesitantly. After all, it would take him away from her for at least two months.

Usually, he wouldn't be bothered about the time, knowing that when he got home, her arms would be wide open and a smile on her face when he dropped his bags to hug her. It was an issue, however, with her due date coming up. Yes, indeed, after months of trying, Lucy was finally pregnant.

She had brought up the topic many times, telling him how much she wanted to be a mother, how she wanted to be able to shower them with love and affection the same way her own mother did. Cobra wasn't one to refuse his mate, he had done everything she had ever asked or thought up until that point. It was fear that caused him to hesitate.

Cobra didn't know how to raise a child, he had never really gotten the chance to be one himself, what with the Tower and such. He was scared that something would take them away, he didn't want his child to end up the same as he, scared of the touch of another person, scared of anything that could in anyway remind him of his past. He was also scared that he would, somehow, fuck up his child. He wouldn't put it past himself, Cobra was fucked up still, whether it be how he cusses people out, or his irrational fears.

It took exactly fifteen days, four hours, and twenty-seven seconds to agree to her. During that time, he had gone off, deep into the woods, and pondered. He thought about all the pros and cons of having a child. The money it would take for everyday items, the lack of sleep, the stress, the pain that Lucy would have to endure. Then, he thought that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be all that bad. He would have someone else to protect, he would be able to show a part of him only Lucy got to see to someone else, he could learn to love another, someone would look up to him.

Cobra's inner dragon had told him a hatchling wouldn't be bad, not at all. A hatchling would bring him great joy, the kind of only once he had only felt, when Lucy had agreed to be his mate, to be bound with him forever. He remembered that joy, it was something that would forever be engraved into his soul. When he thought about it, really thought about it, he didn't think he would mind having that again, maybe for the rest of his life. That was all it took, he got off his ass, leaving the poor trees that he had unknowingly destroyed behind, and told her that he would love to be a father.

After that, they began actually trying for a child instead of just sex when it was safe. After a few months, Lucy had popped up in front of him, her face bright, expression full of happiness and joy, and she promptly shoved the stick in his face, showing him the two little pink lines that showed that, finally, she was knocked up. He had picked her up and spun her around. The smile that had been on his face, the excitement that had burst from him, it was amazing. Never before had he been so... Proud. And that's exactly what he was, he was proud. There would be someone to take after him, someone that would pick up his habits, someone to share his magic with, someone he could teach right from wrong.

It had taken exactly forty-nine minutes and three seconds for all that happiness to go down the drain and realization to hit. His child was going to be screwed, fucked for all eternity. His child would have to grow up with Fairy Tail.

Now, Fairy Tail wasn't bad, they would go and hurt the kid or nothing, but that wasn't what worried him. It was the fact that the guild was fucking _insane._ There wasn't a member, including his mate, that was sane. They were all nuts, from the drunk to the barmaid. Cobra remembered that his mood had done a complete 180 and he had sunk to the floor and, he would never admit it, sulked. Everything had been ruined by steeping foot in that place. As soon as the door opened, a table came flying at the couple and they had to hit the floor to not get hit, there wasn't anytime for his to destroy it. That was all it took for him to remember that his guild was fucking retarded. Which would be bad, if they weren't destructive on top of that.

It had only gotten worse when Lucy had stood up on the bar, ignoring Mira's threat about her getting it dirty, and announced that she was pregnant. There had been silence, then exactly one second and fifty-nine milliseconds later, cheers had blown though the guild and it was easily the loudest the place had ever been. People had come up and congratulated them on it, making Cobra even more depressed as they put their own twists to it. Even now, he can hear them as if they were on repeat.

"That's a MAN!"

"Yay! Hey, Luce! I'm gonna teach your kid how to eat fire!"

"As if, Flame Brain! I'm gonna teach it Ice-Make so it can freeze your annoying ass!"

"BABIES! BLONDE HAIRED VIOLET EYED BABIES! OR, OR-!"

"That kid is going to be an awesome drinker!"

It had taken Cobra exactly five days, seven hours, fourteen minutes, and one second to realize, that maybe his kid wouldn't be off so bad. After all, they had another family to depend on, too. They had Fairy Tail, and no matter how much he would fiercely deny it, no matter how much he hated it, Fairy Tail had already become his family.

Cobra smiled as he turned on his side, letting his eye droop and let himself be lulled to sleep. "We're just adding another member to our huge, fucked up, family."

* * *

Lucy looked out the window, looking at the moon as she absentmindedly rubbed her swollen stomach. Usually, she would already be in bed, Erik's arms wrapped around her as he whispered sweet words to her and their baby but her mate was out on a job, leaving her cold and sleep along ways away.

Time seemed to pass even slower than usual when he was gone, seconds going by painstakingly. What could she do though, other than wait for him? Already she could picture him walking in the door, dropping his bags and opening his arms when she came running -or as close as she could get to it with how big her belly had gotten- into his arms. Soon enough, a smaller version of him or her would be joining in to welcome their daddy home.

Lucy would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. A baby was new territory for both of them and their lives were going to change with the little one around. She knew that nothing would ever be the same yet, it was what she wanted. All her life, Lucy had wanted to be a mother, to be able to shower them with love the same way her own mother did to her before she passed.

The topic of a child had been touched on a few times after their mating. To Lucy, Erik would make a great father, no matter how bad his upbringing had been. She wanted to prove it to him, prove that he would be amazing at being a father, so when he finally agreed, she was over the moon with joy. Conceiving had failed a few times but it happened. The smile that had graced his face that day would forever be engraved in her mind. Never before in their four year relationship, had she ever seen him smile with such happiness. It was beautiful.

That had all gone to shit. Erik was terrified when she had told the guild, she had watched him the entire time, waiting for realization to dawn on him. The poor guy looked ready to run for the hills bawling his eyes -technically eye- out from the fear. It was probably from the fact that his brain decided to start working and remind him that their family was way past bat-shit nuts.

Truly, she had been a little frightened about raising a child around them. Bisca didn't have _all_ of the crazies when Asuka was born. But really, they weren't all that bad. It took Lucy exactly four seconds to remember that their baby would have the best family out there. Everyone would shower them with love and affection, they would have aunts and uncles to be around. They would be loved that much more. Nowadays, it wasn't Fairy Tail that scared Lucy.

It was the reformed members of Crime Sorciere.

They had all joined the guild when they had been pardoned of their crimes, much to the joy of her and a few others. Lucy loved them like family, people she had been around for years. It's just they were all a little... Extreme. The first time Lucy had met them was when Erza dragged her along to go see Jellal. That day still sent shivers down her spine.

* * *

 _"Erza, if I take another step, my feet are going to break." Lucy whined. So she may have exaggerated a bit but they had been walking all over the place all goddamn day and she was fucking sore!_

 _"Highly unlikely," The redhead muttered under her breath._

 _A pained grunt interrupted the silence and Lucy went ramrod straight at the sound. "Looks like we're here anyways." Erza said, her lips twitching a bit at the corners._

 _Lucy followed behind her best friend as she pushed some foliage back. Behind it was a clearing with a small river cutting through the middle. Lucy would have called it calming if it wasn't for what was going on not two feet in front of her. Midnight was on the ground with Meredy having him in a chokehold. She was astounded such a small girl could bring down the guy._

 _"Let me the fuck go!"_

 _"Not until you take it back!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Hey Erza," Lucy whispered, nudging her friend. Erza glanced over with a questioning look. "What are they fighting over?"_

 _Before the other girl got to answer, a gravely voice did. "Macbeth told the Pink Demon that her 'ships' were stupid."_

 _Lucy's head snapped over to the voice and found a very amused Cobra standing alongside her watching the interaction about aforementioned people. He surprised her, she didn't even hear him coming over. Whatever. Lucy looked back to the fight and her eyes went wide. Meredy was putting the poor guy in various, painful, positions and Lucy swore that if he got out of this alive, Midnight would never again say a thing about her ships. Lucy knew that when it came to parings, the pinkette was almost as bad as MiraJane and she knew that they both took those thing seriously._

 _"ERIK! HELP ME! GET OFF YOU FUCKING RETARDED LOLLYPOP!"_

* * *

Yeah... They were all a little special but sometimes, it went a little too far. That had been the first time Lucy had really met Erik, so it all went well. She guessed. She loved them and all their quirks, though. They just added to her family, giving her more people to love and make memories with.

* * *

 _ **Oh my goodness! One more day! *Cries***_

 _ **So, this was actually so much fun to write. Hope you liked it! Leave any thoughts or comments in the reviews!**_

 _ **booklover1947**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**CoLu Week**_

 _ **Day Seven: Journey**_

* * *

Cobra was disgusted. Totally and completely disgusted.

Lucy was amused. Too amused in his words. Because really, the sight was just too much. He swore to Mavis that he was going to vomit -and that in itself was something considering his magic- yet, he couldn't look away. But he wanted to, he really wanted to. He wished that his other eye had been ripped out too, just so he would have to watch it. Though with the thoughts running around the room and into his ears, he doubted being blind would help at all.

Lucy watched with rapt attention, eyes glittering, smile wide and shoulders shaking in an effort to keep her loud laughs at bay. It was really to fucking funny. In all her time at the guild, in all the years she had been subjected to their crazy schemes and guild-wide brawls, never before has she been so full of mirth. She had never been so glad to be up so late at night, not once. Instead of going home and relaxing her in comfy bed, and her husbands arms, she got to see _this._ Mavis she was giddy at the moment.

"How do they... Never mind! I don't want to fucking know!" Cobra yelled, cheeks puffing out and eye screwing shut. He hear his mate laugh at his pain and instead of glaring at her, he whimpered. Fucking whimpered. The rest of Crime Sorciere, who were all seated at the table with them, said a word about the sound coming from the usual hard-ass Slayer. They were all a little too caught up in either laughing or trying, in vain, to not pay attention to the spectacle.

Up on the stage, which Cobra wanted to destroy, was Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu, Erza and Gray. Dancing and singing. All dressed in ballerina out fits, the color of their guild marks, tutus and all. It was horrifying because they were also off their asses drunk.

Lucy hunched over, her arms around her stomach and laughter pouring out when Laxus kicked his leg up in the air with his arms over his head. The pink dusting on his cheeks from the alcohol and bright smile made it even funnier. Gajeel was spinning continuously as he sung along with Erza, who was currently pretending to be a rock-star. Nothing right now fit the song.

 _Any way you want it_  
 _That's the way you need it_  
 _Any way you want it_

"I'm going to die!" Lucy screamed, legs kicking. Cobra groaned as he peeked his eye open only to close it again when Natsu jumped in the air, doing the splits and fire lighting his fists.

"You're not the only one, Top Heavy."

 _Any way you want it_  
 _She loves to laugh_  
 _She loves to sing_  
 _She does everything_  
 _She loves to move_  
 _She loves to grove_  
 _She loves the lovin' things_

"So this is what real fear is." Macbeth muttered. For once, his eyes wide and alert as he took in the situation. He shivered every once in a while, low screams coming from his mouth.

Beside him, Meredy laughed, full enjoying the show.

 _Ooh, all night, all night_  
 _Oh, every night_  
 _So hold tight, hold tight_  
 _Ooh, baby, hold tight_  
 _Oh, she said,_

Lucy glanced over at her mate, eyes softening at his pathetic state. She gave a sigh and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you lay down on my lap?"

Cobra nodded hurriedly, lowering himself and taking deep breaths of her wonderful scent in hopes to calm his stomach.

 _Any way you want it_  
 _That's the way you need it_  
 _Any way you want it_  
 _She said, Any way you want it_  
 _That's the way you need it_  
 _Any way you want it_

This time, Natsu picked up the course, yelling the lyrics out. The poor guy was tone deaf when it came to anything musical but Lucy was cracking up at it. Reason being was that he was currently twerking along with Gray. The two rivals stood side by side, singing and doing... Whatever the hell they called dancing.

 _I was alone_  
 _I never knew_  
 _What good love could do_  
 _Ooh, then we touched_  
 _Then we sang_  
 _About the lovin' things_

Cobra opened his eye, staring at the floorboards in utter horror. Lucy, while trying to calm him down, was not helping with the thoughts. He could _hear_ everything that was happening, even if he wasn't watching. Never would he be able to look at those people the same.

 _Ooh, all night, all night_  
 _Oh, every night_  
 _So hold tight, hold tight_  
 _Ooh baby, hold tight_  
 _Oh, she said,_

Laxus stood in the middle of the stage, holding Gajeel above him, as he turned in a circle. Gajeel, for what it was worth, was pale. It seemed like he was terrified, though Lucy had no clue what about.

"He didn't drink as much as the others." Cobra muttered, turning and nuzzling her stomach.

Oh. _Oh!_ That poor fucker.

As soon as Laxus placed him on the ground, Gajeel was like a statue, staring at everyone. In a matter of seconds, his face went from pale to bright red and he bolted off stage.

 _Any way you want it_  
 _That's the way you need it_  
 _Any way you want it_  
 _She said, Any way you want it_  
 _That's the way you need it_  
 _Any way you want it_

"Thank you and good night!" Erza screeched before falling forward and passing out. It didn't take long for the others to follow her example, all dog-piling on top of her.

* * *

Lucy closed the door softly, light smile on her face. Her daughter was fast asleep and didn't seem to show any signs of waking anytime soon.

She tiptoed into their room, closing the door behind her and crawling under the covers. Cobra was beside her, staring up at the ceiling blankly. "I-I'm never listening to Journey again." He muttered, a tremor running though him.

Lucy pouted, moving to straddle him. She looked down, coy smile on her face as she placed her core over his member, grinding herself on him. "Really? That's too bad."

Cobra's brow winged up as he gripped her his and thrust up against her, letting her feel his already hardening shaft. "And why is that?"

"Because..." She hummed, lowering her mouth and placing a kiss on his ear, taking great delight at the soft moan that left him. "Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it, anyway you want it."

Cobra was pale as a ghost for the rest of the night, horror struck by his imagination about his wife being one of the ones up there.

* * *

 _ **I'm so sorry! But I had to! I nearly died writing this. Also, I thought something funny would be perfect for the... Last... Day.**_

 _ **OH MY GODS, ITS OVER! *Sobs***_

 _ **Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this! Big shout out to Dragon an Touko for coming up with this!**_

 _ **booklover1947**_


End file.
